Too Honest
by Meltavi
Summary: Thorn itu jujur, banget malah. Tapi siapa sangka, kejujurannya kali ini membuat Yaya menganga tidak percaya. Sementara Solar, ia harus menyiapkan stok kesabarannya untuk menghadapi si kembaran yang kelewat jujur dan polos ini. JHS!AU. More warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**"Too Honest" By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar tanpa mengharapkan untung apapun^^**

**Warning : JHS!AU, ThornxYaya, slight TauYa, bro!SolarThorn, Humor garing, typo, OOC bangets, gajelas, dll**

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

Pintu dengan papan nama 'ruang OSIS' itu Thorn tatap lamat-lamat. Ia berdiri di sana seperti orang kurang kerjaan, beruntung koridor lantai tiga ini sudah cukup sepi disebabkan bel pulang yang sudah berdering tigapuluh menit yang lalu. Thorn membuang napas. _Ayo, Thorn! Kau pasti bisa! _ucapnya yakin dalam hati sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan di depannya.

Udara dingin AC langsung menyambutnya begitu Thorn menapaki kakinya di lantai ruang OSIS. Matanya menatap keseluruhan ruangan, mendapati ruangan ini hanya diisi dua orang yang nampak sibuk memandangi laptop sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Senyum Thorn terukir saat kedua matanya menemukan kakak kelas favoritnya, tengah duduk sementara temannya menunjuk-nunjuk layar laptop sambil mengoceh panjang.

Thorn ragu apakah ia harus menginterupsi dua kakak kelasnya yang sedang asyik itu. Sesaat ia berpikir untuk kembali, namun di sisi lain ia tidak boleh menundanya lagi. Thorn akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

"Uhm, permisi, kak." Thorn berucap sopan. Tak lama kemudian, dua cewek itu menoleh padanya. Salah satu dari mereka menatap kaget Thorn, namun tak lama senyum lebar menghiasi wajah orientalnya.

"Eh? Thorn? Belum pulang? Sini, sini," ujarnya ramah, memberi isyarat tangan agar dirinya mendekat.

Thorn bingung kenapa kakak kelasnya itu mengetahui namanya. Meski begitu, kakinya tetap menghampiri dua gadis yang sepertinya senang akan kedatangannya.

"Kak Ying kok tahu nama aku?" tanya Thorn bingung, ia kini berhadapan langsung dengan dua senior perempuannya.

Gadis bernama Ying itu tersenyum. "Tau, dong. Masa' kembaran Solar aku nggak tau?" balas Ying. Thorn menggaruk pipinya ketika masih tidak mengerti hubungannya dengan Solar. _Terus kenapa kalo aku kembaran kak Solar?_ batinnya heran. "Eh, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, kau tidak perlu memanggil kita dengan embel-embel 'kak'."

Thorn mengerjapkan matanya penuh tanya.

Gadis di sebelah Ying–Yaya–, mengangguk menyetujui perkataan temannya. "Hu'um, kau 'kan juga seumuran dengan kita, Thorn,"

Thorn mengangkat alisnya, berpikir. Iya juga, sih. Tapi 'kan, tetap saja ...

"Nggak enak, ah. Kak Yaya sama kak Ying 'kan kelas delapan, aku masih kelas tujuh. Nggak sopan kalo manggil nama aja," sanggah Thorn mengutarakan pendapatnya. Baginya, itu tidak ada beda dengan ia memanggil Solar yang merupakan kembarannya.

Thorn memang harus mengulang TK dua kali waktu itu disebabkan akademisnya yang kurang. Akibatnya, ia telat masuk SD dan tidak seangkatan dengan anak-anak sebayanya.

Yaya dan Ying serempak menggelengkan kepala samar, memilih untuk membiarkan Thorn tetap memanggil mereka kakak. Yah, kalau itu keinginan Thorn, apa boleh buat.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Ibuku sudah di parkiran," ujar Ying kemudian.

Yaya menoleh cepat pada sahabat karibnya itu. Ia memandangi Ying yang tengah sibuk memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tas. "Lho? Cepet banget?"

"Yah, malam nanti nenekku berkunjung. Jadi aku harus bantu-bantu ibu merapikan rumah," balas Ying, ia mulai melangkah menjauhi Yaya. Saat dirinya melewati Thorn, ia menepuk bahu adik kelasnya itu yang terlihat polos menatapnya pergi. "Aku duluan, Yaya. Thorn, titip salam ke kakakmu ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Dan sosok Ying hilang tertelan pintu.

Tinggallah mereka berdua di sana. Thorn mungkin akan terus memandangi pintu OSIS yang terbuka setengah bila saja Yaya tidak menegurnya.

"Thorn? Ada apa ke sini?"

Thorn terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menengok, mendapati segaris senyuman ramah terukir di bibir manis kakak kelasnya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia menjernihkan pikirannya kala kata 'manis' terselip begitu saja. _Sadar Thorn, ya ampun!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Uhm ... aku mau daftar jadi anggota OSIS, kak. Boleh ... 'kan?" ujar Thorn ragu. Sepertinya sia-sia ia memikirkan ini untuk meyakinkan diri selama tiga hari tiga malam. Ujung-ujungnya Thorn merasa ragu lagi.

Yaya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan sang junior. "Wah, bagus dong. Duduk aja, Thorn. Sebentar aku ambilin dulu formulirnya," kata Yaya, sebelum sibuk mencari kertas formulir di meja sekretarisnya.

Thorn menuruti perkataan Yaya. Ia sedikit lega mendapat reaksi dari Yaya barusan. Baginya, itu sangatlah berarti disaat kembarannya sendiri malah tidak memercayai keinginannya untuk masuk OSIS. Ah, Thorn jadi sedih lagi mengingatnya.

"Nih, Thorn formulirnya. Kalau mau diisi sekarang juga nggak apa-apa, terserah kamu. Yang penting hari rabu udah diserahin lagi."

Tangan Thorn menerima sodoran kertas dua lembar tersebut dari tangan Yaya. Ia meliriknya sedikit, sebelum kembali menatap sang senior yang kini tengah mencatat sesuatu di _note_ kecilnya. Thorn untuk sesaat terkagum pada sosok cantik di depannya kini. Jari lentiknya menggenggam pulpen, menggerakkannya sehingga tercipta tulisan indah. Wajah serius tapi manis itu sungguh mampu menggetarkan hati Thorn. Dan tanpa sadar, Thorn hampir kehilangan akal.

"Kamu beda banget ya sama Solar. Dia mana mau ikut organisasi beginian," kata Yaya tiba-tiba, disusul dengan tawa kecilnya.

Thorn mengerjap kaget. Menghela napas lega kakak kelasnya itu tidak menyadari dirinya melamun.

"Ah, iya kak. Kak Solar punya otak encer tapi disia-siain buat organisasi," tambah Thorn.

Yaya tertawa geli, membuat Thorn seperti terkena serangan jantung karena mendapat tawa khas itu. "Kalo kamu, Thorn? Kenapa mau masuk OSIS?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Thorn terdiam. Ia sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan keluar dari mulut Yaya. Thorn melipat bibirnya. Balas menatap iris hazel Yaya yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Karena..." Ucapannya menggantung. Kembaran Solar itu bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tentu ia mempunyai alasan, tapi haruskah ia mengatakannya?

"Karena apa, Thorn?" Yaya ternyata sudah tidak sabaran. Dilihatnya sang junior melipat bibirnya dalam, namun tatapan matanya yang polos membuat Yaya gemas sendiri.

Akhirnya Thorn membulatkan keputusan. Ia berbisik di hatinya, meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakannya. _Yaudah sih, jujur aja. Nggak bakal rugi ini_. Batinnya.

"Karena ... karena kak Yaya."

Hening.

Di tempatnya, Yaya _speechless_. Ia menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuk. "A-aku?" tanyanya tak percaya, dan Thorn menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil disertai senyuman. Apa-apaan adik kelasnya ini?

"Iya, karena kakak."

Jawaban lugas bin polos itu menambah tingkat keterkejutan Yaya. Ia memandang Thorn yang tampak santai-santai saja, tak ada rasa malu ataupun sungkan setelah mengatakannya.

"Um... memangnya aku kenapa?" Yaya bertanya ragu. Wajar bukan bila ia ingin tahu apa maksud Thorn menjadikannya alasan masuk OSIS?

Thorn menatap ke atas. "Um..." Ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Yaya. "Karena... kak Yaya baik."

Yaya diam membeku.

"Sama... kak Yaya juga cantik." lanjut Thorn tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap mata Yaya lekat sebelum kembali berucap. "Aku suka kak Yaya," akunya lancar tanpa macet.

Sontak wajah Yaya memerah. Ia berdeham guna menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya. Oh ayolah, cewek mana sih yang tidak tersipu malu dipuji terang-terangan begitu? Kalaupun ada, Yaya bersumpah dia bukan cewek sungguhan.

"Ah .. ahaha ... makasih Thorn pujiannya," ujar Yaya canggung. Gadis berhijab itu berkali-kali mengutuk jantungnya, yang entah kenapa mengadakan DJ dadakan.

Thorn tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama, Kak!"

Yaya meringis, betapa tanpa bebannya Thorn disaat kebanyakan orang akan malu setengah mati setelah mengatakan kejujuran mengenai perasaan itu. Yah, walau keberaniaan–tepatnya kepolosan– Thorn patut diacungi jempol sih, Yaya mengakuinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Setelah rasa terkejut dan malunya reda, Yaya memberanikan diri menatap Thorn lagi.

"Um... Thorn?"

"Ya?" tanya Thorn antusias.

"Nanti... kalo ditanya sama ketua OSIS kenapa kamu masuk OSIS, jangan jawab ini ya," kata Yaya. Sejujurnya ia ragu apakah harus mengatakannya pada Thorn atau tidak. Tapi, setelah menyaksikan sendiri betapa jujurnya kembaran Solar ini, Yaya yakin 100% Thorn akan menjawab hal yang sama apabila ditanya alasan ia masuk OSIS oleh si ketos.

"Lho, kenapa?"

Tuh, 'kan, benar dugaan Yaya.

Sang senior menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Pokoknya jangan. Kamu bisa nggak diterima," _Dan mungkin akan ditendang_ _ke_ _ujung_ _dunia juga. _lanjut Yaya dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Taufan ketika mewawancarai Thorn untuk masuk OSIS jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Meski masih bingung, Thorn akhirnya mengangguk. "Oke deh."

Balasannya membuat Yaya menghela napas lega. Ia bersyukur Thorn tidak punya sifat keras kepala seperti kembarannya. Hanya saja... kepolosannya itu lho.

Lalu ruangan itu menjadi hening. Thorn kembali mengisi formulirnya, sementara Yaya merasakan suasana menjadi awkward. Efek _shock_-nya masih terasa sampai sekarang, Yaya ingin sekali memaki Thorn karena bisa-bisanya mengatakan itu dengan nada santai, tidak memedulikan jantungnya yang terus berpacu cepat. Secepat jalan tol.

Tadinya, Yaya berniat untuk menanyakan pada Thorn, kenapa menyukai dirinya? Bukannya Yaya merasa tinggi hati, tapi pasti semua orang juga penasaran, 'kan, kenapa ia bisa disukai orang? Tapi jika dipikir, Yaya memutuskan untuk menahan pertanyaan itu. Nanti ia bisa deg-degan lagi.

Suasana hening itu tiba-tiba dipecah oleh suara pintu yang membentur tembok. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh, mendapati cowok berjaket biru di ambang pintu.

Yaya mengggigit bibirnya setelah tahu itu Taufan.

"Yaya! Aku mencarimu, tahu? Kukira kau sudah pulang–eh?" Taufan menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari kehadiran Thorn di depan Yaya. Cowok itu melangkah mendekat, menyipitkan mata untuk meneliti wajah Thorn yang tampaknya tidak asing. "Solar...? Eh, bukan deh. Solar 'kan mukanya nyebelin." ujar Taufan entah pada siapa. Sedangkan si objek lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan wajah polosnya. "Oh! Kau kembarannya Solar ya? Siapa namanya... Thor? Thon?"

"Thorn, Fan." koreksi Yaya.

Taufan menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah! Iya, Thorn!" Cowok itu terlihat girang mengetahui nama adik kembarnya Solar ini. Di tempatnya duduk, Thorn cuma menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Thorn sedang apa di sini?" tanya Taufan kemudian. Sontak Yaya menggigit bibir, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Mau daftar OSIS, Kak."

Mendengarnya, Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Wah, bagus, Thorn! Aku kira kamu bakal kayak kakakmu itu, ternyata nggak." kekehnya tanpa sadar menyinggung Solar. Cowok berotak encer itu memang tidak mau ikut serta organisasi intra sekolah ini saat Taufan mengajaknya dulu. _Ngapain jadi pembantu sekolah? Ngerepotin aja. _Begitu alasannya dan hampir saja Taufan menenggelamkannya ke selokan.

"Hehe, iya, Kak." Thorn ikut terkekeh.

Di belakang mejanya, Yaya menatap cemas keduanya. Semoga saja Taufan tidak menanyakan alasan Thorn masuk O–

"Kenapa masuk OSIS Thorn?"

–SIS.

Yaya kembali merasakan DJ di jantungnya. Bisa ia rasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. _Waduh, gawat!_

Ditanya seperti itu, membuat Thorn teringat lagi ucapan Yaya yang melarangnya untuk jujur. Ditatapnya sang sekretaris, ternyata Yaya tengah memberinya sinyal lewat tatapan mata. Meski samar, Thorn bisa menangkap kepala Yaya menggeleng seolah menegaskan.

"Karena..." Thorn melirik Yaya yang masih memberinya alarm. Mendadak dirinya bingung. Taufan bertanya padanya, ia harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, 'kan? Bohong 'kan, dosa. Tapi... ucapan Yaya tadi seolah menghalangi Thorn untuk berkata sebenarnya. _Yah, melindungi sih lebih tepatnya._

"Karena..."

"Hm? Karena apa, Thorn?"

Atmosfer ruangan OSIS mendadak menjadi tegang–kecuali untuk Taufan. Thorn yang bingung ingin jujur atau tidak, Yaya yang terus memberinya sinyal, dan Taufan yang tidak tahu apa-apa diantara keduanya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Hening yang menyelimuti membuat suara detik jarum jam terdengar seperti meledek.

Thorn menggaruk pipinya. Matanya sekali lagi melirik Yaya, sebelum dirinya beralih menatap si ketos di sampingnya. Thorn akhirnya tidak peduli lagi, sementara Yaya mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia menggigiti kuku, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Thorn, si bocah polos ini.

"Karena kak–"

BRAK!

"THORN!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara bantingan pintu disusul teriakan membahana seseorang membuat ketiganya terperanjat kaget. Thorn seketika menghentikan ucapannya, menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Yaya diam-diam menghela napas lega sementara Taufan ikut menoleh.

Di ambang pintu, Solar membelakakkan mata kala menemukan adik kembarnya tengah bersama dua sejoli itu. Ia dengan segera menghampiri Thorn, menarik tangannya cepat sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tanya kedua temannya.

"Ayo pulang!" desis Solar, membuat Thorn bergidik ngeri dan mau tak mau mengikuti kakaknya itu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan OSIS, Thorn menyempatkan diri untuk pamit pada dua kakak kelasnya.

"Kak Taufan, kak Yaya, aku duluan yaaaaa!" Yang ditanggapi ekspresi _sweatdrop_ dari mereka berdua.

Setelah Solar berhasil menyeret adik kembarnya sampai ke gerbang sekolah, Solar berhenti dan menatap tajam Thorn yang masih meringis-ringis karena cengkramannya yang kuat.

"Kau tadi ngapain, sih, di ruang OSIS?" tanya Solar, memulai interogasi plus omelan untuk adik kembarnya. Ia sudah kalut tadi mencari-cari Thorn kemana-mana. Dan adiknya itu ternyata malah duduk anteng di ruang OSIS.

Thorn mencebikkan bibir kesal. "Apaan sih, kak! Kemarin aku 'kan udah bilang mau daftar OSIS!"

"Dengan mengatakan alasan karena Yaya kau daftar OSIS?"

Thorn kicep.

Reaksi adiknya itu membuat Solar menghela napas gusar. "Thorn, kau benar-benar jujur pada Yaya?" tanya Solar lagi. Inilah alasannya tidak mengizinkan kembarannya untuk masuk OSIS. Bukannya meragukan, tapi Solar takut adiknya akan jujur–sangat–.

Thorn mengangguk kecil. "Iya." cicitnya takut. Kemarahan Solar itu sama saja menonton film horor bagi Thorn. Makanya Thorn selalu melihat ke bahwa apabila kakak kembarnya ini marah.

"Ke Taufan juga?"

Thorn menggeleng. "Tadi mau... tapi nggak jadi gara-gara kakak tiba-tiba nongol," aku Thorn dengan suara pelan.

Solar menghela napas lega. Ia sedikit bersyukur setidaknya Thorn batal jujur ke Taufan karena ia yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

Thorn memang pernah memberitahunya bahwa ia menyukai Yaya saat MOS dua minggu yang lalu. Solar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala betapa semangatnya Thorn menceritakan sekretaris OSIS itu di rumah. Solar memaklumi karena memang temannya itu baik dan ramah, wajar bila Thorn suka. Tapi, sang kakak tidak menyangka Thorn sampai ingin masuk OSIS gara-gara cewek itu.

Jika Thorn bisa mengurangi kepolosan dan kelewat jujurnya, Solar akan dengan tangan lebar mengizinkan anak itu untuk masuk OSIS. Tapi lihatlah, Thorn benar-benar mengutarakan sesuai apa isi hatinya. Beruntung Yaya punya sifat ramah dan pengertian, Solar bisa bernapas lega karena mungkin Yaya akan menanggapinya biasa saja.

_Yah, semoga._

Tapi kalau untuk Taufan, si ketua OSIS itu...

"Thorn." Solar memanggil adiknya yang masih menunduk. Sedetik kemudian, Thorn mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan sang kakak. "Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu. Tapi..." Solar menggigit bibir ragu. Di depannya, Thorn sudah menunggu dengan sabar.

"Memberi tahu apa, Kak?"

Solar menghela napas. Demi kebaikan adiknya, ia harus mengatakan ini. "Thorn... Yaya itu pacarnya Taufan,"

Solar menunggu reaksi Thorn. Adiknya diam, seperti mencerna kalimatnya barusan. Solar mulai khawatir adiknya itu akan sakit hati setelah informasi yang ia berikan. Namun lima detik terlewati, reaksi Thorn membuat Solar menganga tidak percaya.

"Kalo kak Yaya pacaran sama kak Taufan emang kenapa? 'Kan aku bisa terus suka sama kak Yaya," katanya kalem. Menurut Thorn, hubungan Taufan dan Yaya sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk terus suka sama Yaya. Itu hak setiap orang, 'kan?

"K-kamu... nggak sakit hati gitu?" tanya Solar dan Thorn menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Nggak nyesek? Di sini sakit nggak?" tanya Solar lagi sembari menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Thorn menggeleng lagi.

"Nggak, kak. Emangnya aku sakit jantung?"

Solar _speechless_. Pikiran adiknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa otak cerdasnya cerna. Bagaimana bisa Thorn tidak terpengaruh sama sekali? Apa sebenarnya Thorn sakit hati tapi tidak mau jujur padanya?

"Serius, Thorn?" tanya Solar memastikan.

Thorn mendecak sambil menghela napas jengah. "Nggak, Kaaaaak. Kalo nggak percaya, nih belek dada aku. Liat hati aku sakit apa nggak," ujarnya dongkol.

Solar meringis. _Mana bisa sih, Thorn, ya ampun._

"Udah yuk, pulang. Aku udah capek nih," ujar Thorn, menarik tangan kakaknya yang masih terheran-heran.

Solar buru-buru tersadar. Ia mengikuti langkah sang adik. Setidaknya ia lega Thorn tidak patah hati setelah ia memberitahu hubungan Taufan dan Yaya.

Baru kali ini, Solar mensyukuri kepolosan Thorn yang kelewatan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
